I'm as mad as a Hatter!
by Silkie the observer
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. This takes place as the titans are regular humans. When Raven lands at Elkenwood mental hospital, she find that she isn't as crazy as she seems. Pairings:Garfield(Beastboy) and Raven(Raven) Richard(Robin) and Kori(Starfire) Victor(Cyborg) and Karen(Bumblebee)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Im back with another story! I promise I wont bail on The hunger Games ^-^**

Raven turned the page. It was noon. She was sitting in her room, reading the book _Dear Anjali,._

Her foster father came into the room. "Wanna go for a drive.?"

She looked up. "Sure." Its not like she had anything better to do.

They made their way to the car.

Raven silently noted that her foster father seemed extra fidgety today.

"So, where are we going?"

"For a drive." he answered.

Well okay then. He probably wanted to spend some 'father daughter' time with her.

She looked at the trees outside the car window.

"I just want to let you know that I love you." he said out of the blue.

"Um, okay."

"And that what ever I do for you is for the best."

"...Okay."

The car turned silent again.

She noticed as they went off the high way it looked as if they were going out on the country.

" Are we going out of the state?"

"No."

None of them said anything for a while after that.

At least until they pulled up to a large building.

Two butch men in what looked like a doctors uniform made their way to the car.

They opened the car door and grabbed Ravens hand, pulling her to the building.

"Whats going on?"

They wouldn't answer.

She pulled her hand back and turned towards her foster father.

" _Dad,_ tell them to stop!"

He just stared at her with pained eyes.

It was the first time she called him dad.

It nearly killed him to see her getting taken away.

The two men grabbed her arms and legs.

"Stop!"

She kicked one of them in the face.

Another two men came out with a needle.

She saw this and went crazy.

She wrestled, screeched, and even threatened them before they injected her with the needle.

She woke up in a small, white padded room.

She was in new clothes.

She now wore a what looked like a gray scrub top, and gray sweatpants.

" So she has mild depression, and she writes stories about death?"

"Mhm."

"The therapist didn't work?"

"No."

"She had all her shots taken care of?"

"Yes."

"We can take her. Again, thank you for choosing Elkenwood hospital. We assure you that once shes out, she will be your dream kid!"

"I just want her to feel better."

"That's what I said. You should get going now. We don't want to waste your time."

So apparently she was in a mental hospital. Apparently she writes stories about death, too.

She heard footsteps stop at her door.

Then leave.

Someone opened the door.

It was a bulky man with a bald head.

"Hello, Raven. you might be wondering what you're doing here. You're in a mental hospital. We're going to shape you up in a beautiful, bright young woman. You're on level one. Level ones stay in padded rooms. once you go from level to level you get more priveleges. So I suggest you get your attitude together."

Raven just stared at him with disgust.

He closed the door for a minute.

He came back with disgusting slop that what they call here food.

"He placed the tray down on the floor and backed away as if he was afraid she was gonna bite him.

When he closed the door, she threw the food at the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

She was _way_ bored. There was nothing to do in this room.

She stood up, and decided to take it out on the poor door that was blocking her from outside.

She noticed that there was already some dents on the door. So the door angered a lot of teenagers.

She was going to make the dents bigger.

Kori was walking down the hallway with Skittles in her hands.

She was level five, so she wasn't supposed to have candy.

She was sneaking it to her bedroom when she heard the growling .

She went over to where the sound was, and surprise! It was just another angry level one.

The door was making little dents on the her side of the door.

She hated it.

"Please stop making the noise. Please. It is not helping."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Not until you stop. What are you mad about?"

"What do you think I'm mad about. I'm in a crazy house!"

"Are you hungry?"

Raven was. She didn't eat the slop.

"...is it slop?"

Kori's voice grew down to a whisper.

"It is the candy, Skittles."

"May I have some?"

"Yes, but you must not tell anybody about this. Do not tell anyone I gave it to you."

"...okay."

Kori slipped the Skittles in the little slot in her door.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Kori walked away while Raven opened the bag and ate happily.

,(the owner) told Raven she could move to level two.

"Level two is where you share dorms with the other kids. You can shower take a bath, but one of our level axes has to watch you each time. You will go to our school, but must come back to the dorms immediately after that. No getting out of your dorm after seven."

Raven was fine with all that, except the bath part.

"What if we don't want to take a shower?"

"You have to. I don't like stinky kids in my hospital."

Raven groaned.

"Is there a problem?"

"No."

"Great."

He led her to the elevator.

"Take the elevator to floor 2. Your room is the second room to the right."

She stepped the elevator and punched the button.

Nice music came on.

_Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows everywhere!_

"Ha."

It stopped at floor two.

She went in her room, to find another three girls on bunkbeds.

Two girls had top bunk, one girl had bottom.

One girl was as pale as her and had a little tattoo on her chest. She had jet black hair with red streaks. She was reading.

The other girl on the top bunk had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She was in pink pajamas staring out the window.

The girl on the bottom bunk was black and had two buns in her hair. She was wearing yellow and black tank top and black shorts. She was staring at Raven.

"Who are you?" Asked the girl.

"Your new roommate. "

"Oh."

Raven made her way to the bed fluffed her pillows.

She liked her pillows fluffed. Her real mother used to do it all the time.

"TIME FOR LUNCH!" A boy had burst into the room yelling. He had dirty blonde hair and tan skin. He had slightly pointed ears.

"I thought no boys were supposed to be in the girls side." The girl with the tattoo said with a British accent.

"Exactly. That's why I'm running so I don't get caught." With that he ran to the Next door.

The girls hopped off there beds and went out.

Raven picked at the jello.

It looked slightly better than the slop, but when she poked a hole in it she sweated air went out and it fell flat on her plate.

Gross.

The others were mindlessly eating their food, deep in conversation.

"So _you're the new girl._" It took Raven a minute to realize someone was talking to her.

It was that boy who ran in their rooms this morning.

"Obviously."

"What are you in here for?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm in here for hyperactivity, and my mom thinks I'm a pathological liar."

"That's great."

He cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're really sarcastic."

"Nice observation."

He took a bite out of his jello.

"When did you come here?"

"Two days ago."

"How'd they take you in?"

"They manhandled me out of my car."

"That's better than the treatment I got."

She was curious.

"What'd you get?"

"They went into my house while I was sleeping and dragged me out my bed into the car. And my family was just staring at me."

"Oooo."

"Do you like the food here?"

"No. Why? Do you?"

"I've eaten worse."

The bell sounded signaling it was the end of lunch.

"See you tomorrow?"

"...maybe."


	3. Chapter3

Alexis(the blonde girl) was talking to Karen.

Well more like arguing.

Over which styles were 'in season'.

"No, the black and yellow dress is in style. Look at the design!"

"You _always_ think those stupid colors are in season. What are you? A wanna-_bee?"_

"Bees are cool."

"Cool for people like you."

Raven decided it was time to tune out there arguing and watch the nature channel with Ash(the one with the tattoo).

Kori walked into the girls room. Alexis and Karen had stopped their bickering and was now obsessing over which boys the hottest.

Raven and Ash were now watching Monsters inside of me.

"Fellow prisoners, we are going for the weekly hike. Follow me please."

Mrs. Larson was in a tank top and hiking shorts and gray tennis shoes.

"Today, were going through the Sea Peak ,down and around the mountain. Then, if we all do good, I'll even take us to dairy queens."

Choruses of 'woos, and "booyah' s' filled her ears.

"Oh, and Gwendolyn?"

"Yes?"

"You've been overweight since you got here. That diet isn't helping at all. I want you to try and stay in front with me . Get it? Got it? Good."

"Gwendolyn blushed in embarrassment and fury and looked at the ground when everyone turned to stare at her.

Raven felt sorry for her.

As started running, Raven was speed walking.

She wasn't the only one who was, unfortunately.

Kori decided to start a conversation with her.

"So, do you like it here?"

"No."

"Me neither." They were jogging now.

"So, what is you favorite flavor of the cream that is ice?"

"...Vanilla...Why do you talk like that?"

"Like What?"

"Like blending these phrases into your sentences."

"Oh. I'm afraid that is what I'm here for. My parents believe I have a birth defect and were embarrassed of how I talked so they dropped me off here. Although they are also most embarrassed of people learning that I am in the hospital of the mental, so they just say that... that I'm dead."

A tear dropped from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. She covered her new disposition with a smile.

"How'd you even learn to talk like that?"

"My sister, Komi, told me when I was 4 that if I talk like this I will grow up to be a beautiful princess. I tried speech classes, but it's hard for me to break this habit."

"Oh... do you parents, like, claim you here or something?"

"What do you mean?"

Raven supposed it wasn't a very good idea to say this.

"Never mind."

"No! What we're you about to say?"

Kori was now standing in front of Raven now. They were falling behind.

"Kori were falling behind-"

"Tell me."

Raven sighed.

"Would they claim that you were their child if you died here?"

Kori gaped at her before answering.

"They would not need to, because I am not of the crazy so therefore I will get out of here before I die."

With that, she turned around and started running without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating. Although I would like it if I got more reviews.**

Crissy refilled the ice in the ice maker. She turned around and it was then she saw _them _in the window.

You know, the psychotic people.

She had nothing against them, in fact she felt sorta sorry for them. Not even all of them looked or acted crazy.

She put on a winning smile as she turned toward the main counter.

They entered the shop.

"Hello, How may I help you guys today?"

The blonde was staring at her with a glare, but she didn't let that ruin her mood.

"Well, obviously you can help by getting me my mint Ice cream."

"Right away!"

She typed in her order and sent it to the cook's monitor.

As the blonde went to go claim a table she faced a curly haired girl. She was slightly overweight, wearing a T-shirt and some sweat pants.

"Hi."

"Hello, How may I help you today?"

"I want a Rockie- Road with sprinkles and bits of oreos and whip cream please."

"No." another voice said.

The adult watching them stepped up to the counter.

"She only gets a vanilla with one topping."

"Oreos."

"A vanilla with Oreos please"

"Coming right up!"

As Crissy finished with the orders Robin licked his Strawberry Ice cream.

He was staring at the Red head who was excitedly eating her ice cream that had dots mustard all over the top.(Ewww)

He knew he liked her. He just couldn't conjure enough confidence _yet_ to ask her out.

"Stop staring at her like a stalker and go ask her out already."

He turned around to see Victor watching him.

Him and Kori were friends.

"Do you know who she likes?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Not telling. But I'll tell you this. She's waiting for him to ask her out already."

"Oh. Then there's no use trying to seeing she already crushing on somebody."

Robin walked away sadly licking his ice cream.

"Is he that stupid?" He muttered to himself.

Raven was sitting with Kori, Karen, and Garfield.

Her and Kori agreed that little talk never happened between them.

"It doesn't bother me. My hair reminds me of Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel got locked in a tower till her eighteenth birthday."

"Rapunzel found true love."

"Rapunzel got kidnapped."

"Rapunzel-"

"Hey, Raven."

Raven craned her neck to see had rudely interrupted their conversation.

_ you._

It was Lilani.

Lilani was one of the people who was an asshole to Raven back in Highschool.

"Hi Lilani."

"So, how are you these days?"

"Better than ever."

Karen watched the conversation between these two.

She noted the way Raven was clenching her fingers and Lilani drumming her forefinger on her thigh.

Something was wrong.

"So, Alex said something about you going into a crazy house at school. But I said 'No, Not _Raven_.' right?"

Karen didn't like how this girl had suddenly plastered a smile on her face.

"..."

"Right Raven?"

"He's correct." Raven said begrudgingly.

Lilani feighned shock and surprise.

"What? Thats totally..."

"..."

"Totally _right."_

Lilani's smile dropped as she said the last word.

"I knew you belonged in the crazy house a long time ago after what you did to me, Raven."

Lilani had came closer to Raven pointing her finger accusingly at her.

"After everything you did to my family."

Raven was now pressed against the wall, cowering from her wrath.

"What did she do?" Garfield asked.

Raven glared at him.

"Glad to tell!"

Lilani turned to Garfield.

I'll put these into words you losers can understand."

"Raven. Said. MY brother. Raped . Her. And. Called. Police. On. Him. Now. Brother. Is. Locked. In. Jail."

Kori gasped and looked at Raven.

Karen was more annoyed at this dumb girl than she was concerned with the story.

Garfield was looking at her in shock.

Raven got up and quietly excused herself to the bathroom.

"Are you going to cry Raven?" Lilani asked.

Raven just ignored her.

"What's your problem?" Karen angrily asked.

"Whats yours? I'm not the one that's _mental."_

With that Lilani turned and walked away leaving a scowling Karen as she did so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Same As I Am- Thanks for reviewing! And yes Lilanis brother is Malchior.**

All of the teenagers sat in a circle in folded chairs.

"I think Ericka should 'better' her use in curses. I just commented on how wrong socks and sandals looked like on her and she 'cursed ' me to 'accidently' fall on the stairs." Alexis looked at her now bandaged foot and glared at Ericka.

"Thank you for sharing your opinion, Alexis." The counselor looked at Ericka pointedly."I think you have something to say to Alexis, Ericka."

" ."

"Next one please."

Garfield stood up. Rachel knew what he was going to ask before he said it. "I think Rachel should tell us her story that Lilani was telling us about at the Ice Cream Parlor. It would be self betterment because it would proably help her getting it out."

Rachel looked down at the floor. Couldn't he understand that she didn't want to talk about it?

"Do I have to?" She asked? "Yes." The counselor informed.

Rachel sighed. "When me and Malchior were dating, He began to go out to parties more. He got drunk and raped me. I called the cops on him afterwards and now he's in jail. The end."

A flash of sympathy flashed across Ericka's face before she masked it with a dark look.

"Do you feel better?" The couselor inquired.

"No."

"It's always like that at first, but then you will begin to blossom."

_Shutup._

"Next one!"

They were watching t.v. in the main room when the nurse called the level two's up. She started taking out all the medicine bottles that she didn't know of. She watched as Ash put them all in her mouth and drink a cup of water and went back to sit on the couch. Karen did the same. When it came to her turn she froze.

"Take your medicine."

"Whats in those?"

"...Medicine. Just regular medicine, and anti-depressants for you."

Raven knew anti- deppresants weren't good. They just always made her feel worse.

"I don't need the anti-deppresants."

'Oh, yes you do." Raven watched in horror as the nurse literally shoved the medicine down her throat and held out the cup of water.

"Take it."

Raven hastily swallowed the water and medicine and went to her seat.

Garfield greeted her there. " How was it?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Why not?"

"You know why," Raven huffed as she turned around and stuck her nose in the air.

"I was only trying to help." Garfield reasoned.

"Well you didn't. That story was personal, Gar, You should've known I didn't want to talk about it."

"...I'm sorry,"

"Sorry obviously doesn't 'butter her biscuits'" Ericka butted into the conversation.

Garfield stared helplessly at Rachel for a moment before joining his other friends on the couch over.

Ericka stared at Alexis for a moment and closed her eyes, sitting in lotus position.

_"Bless this water, make it magic,_

_Without luck, It will be tragic,_

_Magic wax and Flame a burning,_

_Spirits of the world start turning.."_

Everyone stared at Ericka as she began to talk louder and louder.

_"Magic clay from magic water,_

_Protect my head from forces wander._

_With my fingers in this motion,_

_Guard my hair and save this fortune."_

Ericka suddenly pulled out scissors from underneath her shirt. Before the alarmed nursces ran over to snatch it back, she cut a lock of hair from her head and flinged it at Alexis.

"EWWWWW!"

The nursces snatched back the scissors and pulled Ericka by her arm.

"She's going to be going to the dark room."

"How did she get those scissors?"

"I don't know!"

"LET ME DOWN OR I WILL PUT A CURSE ON YOU FOOLS!"

As the nursces wrestled her into the dark room, the room stayed in confused/stunned silence except for the gags of Alexis coming from the corner.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, I'll try to update tomorrrow. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel was sleeping when Ash woke her up. "Wake up love, you don't wanna miss the party, do you?"

She gently shook her.

"Okay, I'm up.I'm up!"

They walked down the hallway. Ash she turned to a room.

"Shhhhh." She put her hand to her mouth then silently opened the door. It made a slow, haunting creak as she did so. She peeked in to see if she had woken up a guard sleeping on the job. She didn't.

Ash waved her hand to Rachel to signal her she could come in. As they tailored in and out the main room, they came to a flight of stairs..waiting there was a bunch of other teenagers.

"Is that everyone?l" a voice said. The voice belonged to Tara. "Good. Garfield, discus the plan."

_What plan? _

"Okay, as most of you may know, the real loonies are upstairs. And as most of you may also know, it's the night of The Challenge. Tara, pass out the hats with cameras in them, Richard, pass out the flashlights, Victor, pass out the walkie talkies. We have to be down here by 1:00a.m. If your not down here, We consider you a lost cause. Which means no trying to find you. If one of the guard come up there, hide. The point of the challenge is that you have to try not to get noticed by the loonies and try to video tape a tour around the place. Which is really hard considering they're really observative since they have no entertainment up there. If one of them attacks you, simply click the yellow button and we'll all be notified where you are. Now, get partnered up. If you don't wanna join, then go back to your room. Don't tell anyone, or we'll let witch girl get you."

He gestured to Ericka who was wearing spy clothes.

Everyone partnered up. Unfortunately, since Alexis had no one else to partner up with, she was forced to be with Rachel. Rachel at first didn't want to be even in this stupid challenge, but when he mentioned Ericka, she joined out of fear she might get her.

"Ready?" Garfield asked.

"Ready." The group whispered back.

Garfield smiled insidiously. "Be quiet."

He turned with his partner, Tara, following him.

The whole group, in twos, filed up the stairs.

She inwardly gasped at what she saw when she arrive up the stairs.

**Haha! Cliffhanger. Don't you love them?**


	7. Chapter 7

The place May as well been Eastwood High School before came. Trash littered the floor, a malevolent smell flooded her nose, and inappropriate drawings were spray painted on the walls.

"Let's split already," Alexis whispered in her ear. "I want to get this done as soon as possible."

Rachel scoffed. She wasn't the only one.

They turned to the right hallway and walked down there. Rachel was holding the camera while Alexis was holding the flashlight.

They went inside a room. Alexis hesitantly shined the flashlight on a sleeping patient. They almost looked normal in their sleep. You would've thought the person asleep was a regular woman. A regular young woman.

Alexis shined the flashlight on something else- the drawings on the walls. On the papers taped to the walls were drawing of dolls. Really, really creepy dolls. When she got some good footage of it, she turned and started going down the hall with Alexis following her.

The rest of the roo.s were just the same. Just filled with sleeping patients.

She headed upstairs where the rest of the rooms were. It seemed like they weren't going to get caught. They were going to make it just in time.

She headed into a room. Alexis was behind, she didn't walk as fast as Rachel. "Come on, Alexis." Alexis jogged over to her.

She turned back to the room and was surprised to see a woman staring at her. Boldly. Alexis jumped in surprise and put the flashlight on her. The woman just squinted.

Rachel boldly put the camera towards her and zeroed in.

The woman began singing something about mice. She was loudly singing it so the other patients in the room were moaning in pain.

So, in other words, Rachel and Alexis were starting to get creeper out. They quietly tip toed out the room.

"Rachel, I don't wanna do this anymore." Alexis said.

"Fine, be glad having witch girl after you, I'm not backing out."

"But I don't wanna go back alone! What if someone gets me!"

"Um. Maybe scream. I don't know, it isn't my problem."

Alexis groaned in anger.

They went into another room. It was pitch black, but they could still make out the figure on the floor. He was tied in ropes, chained to cement.

"Do you know what it's like, to be stuck with no hope, strangers tying you up like some circus animal?" A deep grainy voice asked.

Rachel swallowed. "No," she bravely answered.

"Then your lucky."

They didn't answer back.

"Here, I'll make a deal. You untie me and go about your business so I can get out of here, and I won't tell security that you were here."

"W-we can't do that. We can't risk getting into more trouble." Alexis argued.

Rachel could make out his mad yellow eyes in the darkness as he peered up at them.

"SECURITY!SECURITY THERE ARE INTRUDERS HERE. THEY GOT A CAMERA AND A FLASHLIGHT!" He shouted.

He was waking up all the other patients in the rooms and she could hear a chorus of moans, squeals, and talking.

They heard two pairs of feet coming from both sides of the hallway. They were trapped. They could go in the room, but she sure as he k wasn't going in a room with that man.

"Were sorry!" Alexis began to apologize.

She stopped when she realized that Garfield and Tara were coming at one side of the hallway and witch girl and Ash out the other.

"Follow me if you want to live!" Garfield yelled as he ran down the hallway. Sirens began to sound as they ran.

They literally jumped Down the stairs and and ran past the main office and into their rooms.

Ash and Alexis were throwing off their spy clothes as Rachel hid all of their stuff. They quickly got into bed and faked sleeping when a stressed out guard hastily checked on them. All be saw was sleeping teenagers.

* * *

**I decided that I won't be deleting this story. Expect an update maybe Tuesday or Wensday at the latest**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oooh, for not updating, my dad had came for a visit. And because I was updating my otith pantonher stories. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Gwendolyn and Kori were running with panting breaths. They were running up a very high and steep mountain. Gwendolyn was running because the coach thinks she's overweight. Kori was running because she was on punishment for being caught awake in her bed.

She noticed Gwendolyn slow down to a stop. Gwendolyn was squeezing her eyes and taking in big breaths. Very big breaths. Kori stopper to walk and help her.

"C'mon girls, we gotta run three more miles."

Kori could see the tears coming out of her eyes. "Gwejndolyn, are you okay?"

"I... I.. I think I'm... having an..." She trails off on he last words.

"What?"

"Azma attack.."

"Azma..?" It took her a minute to comprehend what she meant.

"Oh! Mrs. Learner! She's having an Azma attack!"

"Oh, Kori, I don't have time for your games. I have a karate class at -"

Kori interrupted her." Look at her! Does she look like she's playing! Do I look like I'm playing? She has run for too long! We have to go back!" She yelled.

Mrs. Learner sighed as she walked to Gwendolyn.

"You're okay, you're Okay." She patted her back softly. She waited a minute till Gwendolyn began breathing at a normal speed and not as many deep breaths were heard.

"Okay, Run!" The coach began running as fast as she could up the mountain. Kori looked back at Gwendolyn before running back up. Gwendolyn sighed. She ran. Achievement feeling very good, she felt way dizzy. She forced herself to run. She didn't want to lose off the coach more than she probably had. With each breath she took, the more her throat burned.

She stopped. She bent down her knees and panted. When she looked up , she could see Kori looking at her concerned. She couldn't really hear what she was saying, though. She bit her lip in frustration. Then it was like darkness was closing in. She knew she was gonna go out. She completed. She was frightened. She never fainted before.

Darkness took over her as she fell to the ground.

* * *

Rachel eyed the headmaster office. She suspected something hidden in there. There was something not right about how the staff treated the patients here.

"Hi!" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned towards the voice to find Garfield smiling at her.

"Hey, Gar." She greeted.

"Hi, so, why are you eyeing the headmaster s office like that? It's getting kind of creepy."

"Oh, I was just wondering how the staff treat us. It's like we're not even human beings here"she observed.

"I know the feeling."

It was quiet for a second.

"You know what? I'm a go in there." Rachel declared.

"What if he catches you?"

"Then he catches me. If he comes, distract him."

"Okay,"

She creeped into office.

She saw a stash of newspapers on the file cabinet. She looked around. It had been a while since she looked at the comics page. Plus, some of them were actually funny. She sorted through to find them.

But she stopped at one paper. This one was dated back to two years ago.

**Head master of boys mental hospital is released.**

_**Edmond Bolstrom was released from jail on November nineteenth, 2012. He was in for child abuse, and illegal drugs. Also, it was discovered that this was not the first home he leaded, either. In the children's mental ward of Orange county, he was labeled as Hewitt**_** eisenhewdly...**

So he was a criminal. But then again, he was released. She had a hunch that he was still up to his old tactics again. She took the rest of the newspapers and ran out of there.

"Found something?" Garfield asked.

"Mum. Tell you later," she said as she raced up the steps. The other day they made gentlemen five, free to roam inside the ward. Well the teenagers part of the ward, anyway.

When she got to her room, she stashed the newspapers expertly under her bed.

She turned around and went back downstairs into the living room.

She saw everyone huddled over at the door.

Witch girl was practicing some sort of spell on the couch.

"What's happening?" She asked her.

Ericka opened her eyelids and gave her an annoying look. She sighed.

Gwendolyn had fell unconscious during the hike due to overturning herself. Her body couldn't take it." She repeats for the fifth time today. "Now, I'm trying to be kind for once and do a spell for healing her. Please go?"

"Um, yeah, thank you."

She wen towards the group she had to push and pull just to see a glimpse of what was happening. This was exactly why she avoided big crowds. And other reasons.

Gwendolyn, who was looking a bit thinner, was sweaty and unconscious laying on a stretcher.

Kori was freaking out.

Mrs. Larson was telling everyone to get away so she could breathe.

Eventually a loud shrill voice yelled "Go Away!" Which could only be identified as Alexis' s.

Mrs. Larson thanked her as she went to her seat.

Nurses came over and carried away Gwendolyn to a room.


End file.
